


Don't be a Chicken

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, FFXV NSFW Week, Fluff, Fur, Grinding, I just wanted to add my two cents to the fandom for nsfw week sake, Kinks, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No furry, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promptis - Freeform, We Die Like Men, What Have I Done, Wolf!Noctis, a little bit, but it has plot, chocobo!prompto, don't ask me this was not completely my idea, feathers - Freeform, it's just like human with ears and tails pls, miqo'te!iggy, pls don't punch me in the face, side mentioned Gladnis, this is mostly fluff what even, wolf!gladio, yeah there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: "You know I already saw you, do you?" he heard him chuckling and a faint blush on his cheeks appeared. Dammit! He should just run away and hope that the other one didn't want to have him as his breakfast or so. So Prompto freezed in panic and just sat there, crouching behind the rock waiting that he would just leave.





	Don't be a Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first work to the FF XV fandom... I am always late to the party so here is my two cents (haha) for the nsfw week. 
> 
> Day 2: Bodies
> 
> I hope you all like it because this idea got a bit carried away. Like always when I just try to write porn without plot. It ends in massive plot with a bit of porn what the fuck even happened here I have no idea. Please have mercy with me. Also in this AU they are not furries. Just humans with body parts like fluffy ears and tails and feathers and so on. But all in all they are pretty lookin' like humans.
> 
> Wiz is a normal human too, just saying. Anyway have fun and hope you like it!

 

Being just a lovely little bird is not easy in these days. To be honest it's the worst you can even think of when being a chocobo and living in fear that some Behemoth could just jump out every hole or ruin in the woods. Eventually you get used to the constant anxiety pulsing through your veins each day.  
  
At least Prompto thought so as he came to Wiz farm one day.  
  
Maybe it was because he always had been some kind of a guy who was easy to scare or maybe it was the fact because he got injured after an incident with a Coeurl. Yeah... mostly it was because the latter. But he was thankful to Wiz who took good care of him. The injured chocobo even got a bit closer to the other birds, but he always thought something was off with him. That he was different...  
  
Of course one day he maybe would have to leave the farm again... he couldn't stick with Wiz and burden him even more with taking care of another buddy. But the fear was still inside of him.. lingering, dragging on him and making it hard for Prompto to even walk away half a mile from the little buildings. And he hated himself for it. For being weak and scared of the forest and the plain hills. Sometimes he was just sitting on one of the wooden posts, staring into the fields, wondering if he would ever be able to overcome this fear and run over the grass lands again.  
  
But he tried. He tried pretty hard, although the owner of the Chocobo farm told him not to push himself too hard.  
  
"Be careful, Prompto. I heard some hunters are in the woods and try to take down some monsters." Wiz said as soon as Prompto made his way for his morning running. A habit he picked up a while ago. It was just a walk through the woods, to a little pond, staying there for some time and then returning to the farm. Nothing more.  
  
"Don't worry. I know the way and it's not far. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"If you say so, kid. Wanna help me out with the racing preparations later?"  
  
"Sure! Count me in!" Wiz smiled at him and nodded before waving him goodbye with a 'Take care.'  
  
The running through the woods was one of the only things Prompto still enjoyed. Where he could just let go of his thoughts if maybe another predator was going after him. Not that he would be easy to catch though. The blonde birdy was always fast on his feet, sprinting between the woods, jumping over fallen trees and dodging under branches. It was his way to stay fit and on alert to change directions immediately if something was getting in his way.  
  
It didn't take long until he finally reached the pond, the water clear but still shimmering slightly greenish. Prompto often came here just to relax and to watch the fishes swim around in the water. In the summer the water was wonderful to get a bit of refreshing and cleaning his feathers felt better then any shower he could take. But he had to admit he most liked it in fall... when the leafes were falling down from the trees, coloring the water in a shade of dark red and copper. If he'd have a camera he would definitely take a picture of it.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips when he sat down on one of the rocks, his feet in the cool water while he was enjoying the sun. Of course he had said it would just be his morning run but today ... he didn't know why but he felt like it would be nice to stay a bit longer. A long time there was no other sound when the little rushing of the morning breeze, the quiet splashing whenever a fish moved a bit rougher in his terrain. It was relaxing and nice...  
  
Until the relaxing silence came to an end when voices reached Prompto's ears.  
  
On alert he turned his head in the direction he had heard them, biting his lip and struggling if he should just run away.  
  
_Don't be a fucking loser, Prompto! You can't run away from everything forever!_ , he told himself and straightened himself. The blonde looked around and when the voices became louder he put on his boots again and crawled behind another rock, shielded from the views of others. If it became too dangerous he could run, but he was curious. He never saw anyone around this pond, so he liked to know who knew this place. It was not like this was very openly reachable.. you had to know where it was.  
  
"Could it be that you rushed only for this bounty because you wanted to check out this spot here??" A deep voice said but Prompto couldn't see who it was from his point of view.  
  
"You got a problem?" The blonde one frowned by the second voice and tried to lean a bit more around the stone to see who those people were. But he couldn't see much without being noticed so he stayed where he were and hoped those disturbers would be leaving soon. "I'm sure I saw some fishes in the water I didn't see anywhere else." Judging by the wooden sound the person was stepping on the planks for that little fishing pier. Ah yeah... Prompto remembered he had seen one.  
  
"We don't have anything planned for the rest of the morning, so let him be Gladio." A third, more gentle and reassuring voice appeared. The first man huffed and gave an answer which could be counted as 'whatever'. "Lets just go back to the Regalia and talk to Wiz that we finished the hunt. Noct, you can stay here if you like but be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
With that he could hear the other two men taking their leave. Wonderful... what now? Just sneaking away and hoping to not make any sound? Would be the best choice.  
  
Would be.  
  
But damn his curiosity. Prompto wanted to know who those people were. So he peeked around the rock another time to get a better view and this time he could at least see that fishing spot over there. And the man who was standing there. Dark grey almost black hair, shimmering slightly blueish in the sunlight.. Even under that dark shirt he could see the fine muscles. He was holding a fishing rod in his hands, fidgeting with a lure and getting it attached to the line. Fluffy black ears were pocking out from the messy hair and oh... he could see that fluffy tail, wagging slowly but still excited for the upcoming task of catching a fish!  
  
Prompto got so caught in the moment that he didn't notice he leaned over more, causing just a little sound of stones crunching under his boots. It was too late when he saw those black ears twitching and their eyes met.  
  
_FUCK!_  
  
The blonde almost squeaked and ducked in hope that the other didn't see him.  
  
"You know I already saw you, do you?" he heard him chuckling and a faint blush on his cheeks appeared. Dammit! He should just run away and hope that the other one didn't want to have him as his breakfast or so. So Prompto freezed in panic and just sat there, crouching behind the rock waiting that he would just leave.  
  
Silence. The bird almost thought that the other had really left. Only until he heard a strange sound, like something metallic hitting a stone surface and he could have sworn he saw something like blue fog or dust rushing through the air. Only to hear that voice again right above him. When he looked up to that stone above him, he met deep blue eyes. "Hey. You don't have to be scared?" he said, sitting there and looking at him all worried.  
  
"D-Don't come near! I'm not tasty!" Prompto almost jumped and stuttered those words, crouching into another direction to bring some distance between them.  
  
"What even... what are you talking about?"  
  
"You're a wolf, aren't you?"  
  
The person named Noct, as far as Prompto remembered, frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Uhm, yeah? But that ain't mean I'm gonna... eat you?" The dark-haired could tell that the other wasn't really satisfied with that answer so he just sighed a bit. "Look... judging from your feathers I guess you're a chocobo right? And to be honest chocobo is not really my choice of... err... food?"  
  
"Uh-huh?" The blonde still seemed unsure while the panic slowly faded away in those bright blue orbs.  
  
"Yeah, they smell like hell."  
  
"Hey! I don't smell!"  
  
A snort followed by the wolf and he shrugged in defeat. "My name's Noctis. And you are?"  
  
"Prompto." He was still pouting but at least the fear of a sudden attack by that wolf was slowly disappearing. He couldn't feel any danger radiating off him, so he thought maybe he should start to trust a bit more into others. "Soooo.... you're ... into fishing?" Prompto looked around because he remembered the other did have a fishing rod before but it seemed to be gone. Did he leave it at the pier?  
  
"Uhm yeah... it's kind of... a hobby of mine. Let's me relax a bit when I'm not busy all the time." Noctis suddenly seemed a bit of tired and it sounded like... well, if he wouldn't have a lot of freetime to be honest. "Are you living here? Because I didn't see you around last time I walked by shortly." And the dark-haired was pretty sure he would have remembered a cute bird like Prompto. To his surprisement said one just started to laugh shyly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh... well uhm, no not really. I'm just staying at the chocobo farm for the moment."   
  
At least that was the best explanation he could deliver. Because he would definitely not tell a man he just met that he had no home. No place to return to... or better the place he once called home.. he hoped the memories would disappear someday.  
  
"Oh you mean Wiz! He was the one who gave us the hunting mission today in this forest."  
  
Prompto raised an eyebrow, remembering the words from his friend. The owner of the farm had warned him today about a hunting... well now he was wondering if Wiz was referring to the monsters or more to the hunters themselves.

 

* * *

 

Meeting Noctis was not that bad if Prompto had to be honest. In the first moment he had been pretty scared but somehow that man with those fluffy ears and tail was pretty good in making him forget those worries.

After that day they met more often at the fishing spot at pond, talking for hours and somehow they got best friends after a while. The blonde even got to meet his two other friends when he finally felt less anxious. Although Prompto had say that Gladio did scare the shit out of him at first. He was also a wolf and he looked pretty rough. Scars marking his face from battles he faced and tattoos on his arms and shoulders made him much more scarier when he actually was. He looked more like a bear and not like a wolf.  
  
Ignis was different. He remembered Prompto of those Coeurls he saw. Elegant and graceful and always the one who tried to take care of everyone else. He even tried to calm Prompto when he was scared of Gladio. Well maybe it was a bit of cliché... but he heard Noctis saying they both were over all like cats and dogs with each other.  
  
But all in all they were all nice. Eventually the young man almost choked and got suffocated by a bite of Ignis' wonderful cooking when he finally got told that Noctis was the Prince of Lucis. Talking so carelessly to the dark-haired and not knowing who he was in the first place made him all blushing. He was such an idiot!  
  
He apologized but the prince never seemed to be mad about it. In fact he seemed to be happy that someone was finally not treating him like fucking royalty the whole time. Not like he needed a babysitter all the time.  
  
The time Prompto was spending with the three or with Noctis alone was somehow soothing. Hours and hours they just sat there and talked about the past, about their lifes, about Insomnia or just about their hobbys. And somehow hours grew into days, days into weeks and finally weeks grew into months. Months in which the blonde learned that not every predator is going to hunt you down and kill you.  
  
_Although... this one ripped his heart out and kept it in his grip. Without even knowing it._  
  
Prompto had realized it a couple of weeks ago.. that he wasn't able to ignore those feelings anymore. That seeing his best friend made him all giddy, each look or smile made butterflies flatter in his stomach and his heart race in an ungodly rate. Like now when they were sitting at the water, enjoying the last warm rays of light before the winter would come.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down, his feet were hanging in the cool water and he was supporting himself behind his back with his hands. Noctis meanwhile had been lying halfway on Promptos stomach with his head, his phone in hand and switching through his messages. He huffed slightly and his ears twitched before he put it away with a sigh.  
  
"What's up?" Prompto had noticed that Noctis and his friends weren't coming over to the chocobo farm as often as they had earlier. He guessed that the prince would have to do a lot of stuff and that it kept him pretty busy.  
  
"Nothing.. just another appointment I have to attend tomorrow." The wolf stretched with a yawn, his fangs barely visible. A faint shade of pink spread on the cheeks of the blonde when he caught himself thinking of how they would might feel when they sink into his skin. Almost shaking his head he tried to forget it again... because... hey that would never happen. As if someone like Noctis would like someone like him. A stupid, weak bird who was not worthy for a prince like him.  
  
"I want you to come with me to Insomnia." Noctis blurted this out this suddenly that Prompto didn't even have time to proceed the sentence.  
  
"You... what?" Deep blue orbs looked up to him, while the dark-haired placed an arm under his head.  
  
"You. Joining us when we have to leave for Insomnia again. What do you say?" He could see the anticipation in the prince's eyes and like he was hoping for the chocobo to say 'yes of course' but Prompto was not sure if that was a good idea. Well he had no home so it wouldn't matter.. but still.  
  
"Noct... I don't know.. I.. I mean I'm not like you guys. I'm-" Starting to explain himself he searched for the right words, but got interrupted by the other again.  
  
"You're not the only chocobo in the world, you know that do you?"  
  
"Of course I know!" He blushed again, the freckles on his face got a bit more visible and the feathers which almost seemed to blend with his blonde hair puffed up a bit. "But... that's not it. I'm.. I don't know.. I'm different, bro." If Noctis would just know how complicated he felt being around the prince he might understand, but he couldn't tell him what was going on inside of him. This raging storm of his feelings... his longing whenever he was waving him goodbye for another week until Noct came here to see him.  
  
"If it's because of the wolf thing, you know.. honestly only the royal family and it's guards is a wolves' den." With exceptions Noctis told himself because Ignis wasn't a wolf himself too. But he still was his advisor and the blue-eyed prince was thankful for that. "The city itself is full of other people. And you won't be alone because you're with us!" A smile spread across his face as he tried to encourage his friend to come with him and Prompto was really intrigued to do it.  
  
Because he would follow him wherever he would like to go with him.  
  
"Uh..." Prompto started fidgeting with his own hands while trying to think about this until he finally came to a solution. He had nothing to lose right? "Alright. I'll come with you..." Noctis sat up and was looking at him with such happiness that it made his heart flutter. And in a way of trying to hide it he added fast: "But if Gladio keeps scaring me out of fun I'll be heading out as fast as a racing chocobo!" They both fell into laughter and it was the most beautiful thing the chocobo thought to hear. His best friend always seemed so tensed sometimes... he only smiled honestly when he was with him. Prompto had the feeling that Noct was able to let go of this royalty thing when he was with him. And somehow it made him happy to be some kind of reason for him to relax a bit.  
  
Again the blonde realized whenever the dark-haired got really happy his fluffly tail was wagging excited from one side to another. Noctis seemed to notice that the bird was staring and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you want to touch it, don't hold back dude." Prompto choked on his own spit and looked at him almost as red as one of those granate daemons.  
  
"W-What...?" He didn't know why and Noctis said it so casually as it was nothing but something was strange... somehow he had the feeling there was something more subtle to it. The way he sat there, cross-legged, his elbow supported on one of his knees and his chin resting on his hand. A little smile creeping around the courner of his mouth. God dammit! Prompto again yelled at himself inside his head for staring at those beautiful lips.. wishing to know how they might taste.  
  
"It's not the first time you're staring at it.. I guessed you were curious because it's different to your feathers right? So uhm... uh if you wanna know how it feels like..?" Suddenly the prince trailed of like he somehow lost the line of his own speech.  
  
"But... isn't it weird?"  
  
".... just do it and don't make it weird? I guess?" Prompto nodded and looked again at the fluffy thing which stopped wagging for now, just lying on the ground. But the blonde one was so nervous and his hands so shaky that in the end Noctis sighed in resignation and just took his hand, placing it on top of the fur. The bird didn't even realized he had closed his eyes until he could feel the warmth and softness under his touch. The black fur was silky and felt really nice under his fingers, when he was carefully stroking it. His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he was afraid Noctis would hear it.  
  
Until he heard that small sound of his friend, when he accidentaly brushed against the grain.  
  
He noticed how he stiffened for a second and when he dared to look up he saw the short bite onto his bottom lip. Almost immediately he withdrew his hand.  
  
"God's, Noct, I'm sorry! Did that hurt? I wasn't paying attention..."  
  
Noctis only sighed and shook his had, it seemed he had calmed down again but there was that slight color on his cheeks which bothered him slightly.  
  
"Nah, i-it's cool. It didn't hurt.. it was just.. uh.. weird." If he would say it made im uncomfortable that would have been a lie, but the prince didn't want to scare his friend away with telling him it actually felt pretty good and he didn't even know that before. Well at least he could see that Prompto seemed to be relieved that he didn't do anything wrong. An awkward silence spread between them until said blonde young man found his voice again.  
  
"Anyway... uhm thanks?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He gestured to the fluffy fur. "Letting me touch it. I didn't think it would be so... soft? It always looked a bit raw?" Prompto finally said and looked at his best friend with a wide smile.  
  
"Oh.. uhm no problem? Well it's not like I can judge it.. I don't know how your feathers feel. I never touched a chocobo to be honest."   
  
Noctis rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and Prompto suddenly felt a churning feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Are you asking me to let you touch them?"  
  
"Well... I thought it would be fair because I let you, too ... but of course, you dont have to." The chocobo seemed to think about it but then he straightened his posture a bit before nodding slightly.  
  
"A-Alright. I'll let you."  
  
And then he closed his bright blue eyes and almost held his breath without noticing it. Waiting for the contact to appear, his heart was thundering in his chest like nothing else. It felt like an eternity until he could hear Noctis shift beside him and then there were those gentle fingers brushing aside some of the blonde strands of his ruffled hair. Because well Noctis was as polite to go for the bright gold feathers in his hair, blending in with the sand blond. The touch felt nice, a tingling feeling coursing from his head through his body until it reached his finger tips. He leaned into his hand, tilting his head a little bit to the side and enjoying the wonderful feeling. His tummy felt like something was more and more bubbling in it.  
  
And then... in a few seconds... he lost it. And with the sound that rolled over his lips everything came crashing down on him.  
  
The blue depths opened suddenly, a deep red blush appearing on his cheeks and his blood pulsating violently in his throat.  
  
_First_ , he hoped Noctis didn't hear that embarrassing noise.  
  
_Second_ , he hoped Noctis didn't notice his blood went somewhere else.  
  
Of course his hopes got crushed. Of course the prince would notice as his gaze dropped down for a little second, his hand never leaving that blond hair spiked with golden plumes.  
  
"I didn't know you would like it this much..."  
  
"S-Shut up!" Prompto yelled in panic and shifted his sitting position, drawing his knees close to his body and trying to shield himself with it. Wincing slighty because of the tightness in his pants. It propably startled Noctis because the prince froze in his motion and slowly withdrew his hand again.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought..." The deep blue eyes looked away when Prompto pressed his face into his knees. It took him a while to raise his gaze again and look the dark-haired wolf. But now he could see the guilt in this orbs he felt so stupid. How could he ever think that Noctis would like him as much as he did. Or so he thought. Until the other started talking again, avoiding his look. "Look... I.. I didn't ask you to come with us for nothing. I mean.. I really like you. You are the first person who didn't treat me like being the prince at all ... You spend your time with me because of me and not because of a stupid title."  
  
Prompto blinked at him all sheepishly and with teary eyes. Wait. Was it what it was supposed to mean?  
  
The prince of the wolves' pack ... confessing to him? Wait... was that real?  
  
It couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.  
  
"Geez ... I'm not good with words. Really, Prompto. Don't make me say it." Now it was Noctis turn to blush and finally he looked at him again with a pout. And god it was so cute... how his ears folded to his head and his tail puffing up a bit.  
  
"So... y-you ... you liked me?"  
  
The dark-haired ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yes. I do."  
  
"Although I'm only a weak chocobo guy?"  
  
"You're not that weak, you know that. And I don't care about it anyway." He didn't seem to be in the mood to discuss this even further because he just leaned in, placing a hand at his cheek before their lips met. A soft and still shy touch, just testing the waters. It took a moment until Prompto managed to realize what was happening around him until he finally started to kiss back. Although he wasn't even sure if you could call this a kiss. It was just a clumsy moving of lips against each other. But still.. it was enough to make his heart burst in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears. When they finally separated called himself an idiot for not getting it earlier.  
  
But he suddenly realized something different and his face went beet red.  
  
"W-wait... that thing a moment ago... d-don't say that was not a ... _bad_ weird.."  
  
"Uhm... do you want an honest answer on that?"  
  
"Oh my god! I turned you on without even knowing it!" Hiding his face in one of his hands, Prompto tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Hey, don't be a chicken now! It's all good!"  
  
Prompto raised an eyebrow when he looked up. "Did you just call me a _chicken_ , you pooch?"  
  
With a chuckle Noctis just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a knowing look. "What? Are you mad, bro?"  
  
"I'll give you chicken then! Attack!"   
  
The awkward moment was vanishing as soon as it came when Prompto just jumped up and attacked him with tickling. Causing the dark-haired to topple over and landing on his back, trying to stop him from his sudden torture. Well not with much success until eventually his knee got stuck between those delicate thighs, brushing against that little bulge in the blonde's jeans. The elicited moan made his fine hair of his fur standing in anticipation and excitement.  
  
Before he couldn't even stop himself his hands found his neck again, pulling him into another kiss. But this time it was more passionate, more desperate... still lacking of experience though. He could swear he could feel Prompto wince over him when he experimentally brought his tongue into it and scraped it accidentaly at one of his sharp fangs. On the other side that faint taste of copper doesn't even make it better for the prince's craving.  
Prompto didn't even realize it at all that he hurt himself, his mind already shut down... only concentrating on that heat which was coursing through his body. Well not that he was completely new to it. Of course there had been nights when Noctis left the farm again and he had been alone in his home again... lost in his thoughts of how the dark-haired could touch him while he was touching himself. But this... this was definitely better than any of his dreams. Although Noctis wasn't even touching him.  
  
But how his knee and thigh was pressing against his crotch made him shiver. Soon his hips moved all by themselves, even if he tried to keep himself from doing so, it didn't work. Instead he was grinding against him, desperately hoping for more of that bitter sweet friction. Already at the point of that he would be okay with just humping him it was Noctis who pulled him out of his trance.  
  
"Not that I mind.. if you're happy with my leg, but I can help you with that if you'd like." He chuckled while his hands slid down the slender sides and resting on his hips, keeping him from moving more and Prompto let out a little whine but immediately regretted it. With a deep red blush on his face he looked down at the prince and another strangled noise tried to escape him, but he stopped it. ... Something about that damn wolf under him made him weak in the knees so suddenly. Maybe it was the way he was gripping him, not hard enough to bruise but firmly. Maybe it was the way those blue eyes darkened in the wave of lust, pupils dilated and glimmering in hunger. And to be honest... Prompto would have been giving himself to him as his prey weeks ago already.  
  
"It's ... your fault." He finally got out after trying to make his brain work on actual words again, supporting himself over the other.  
  
"Is it?" Another press of his knee and Prompto whined again.  
  
"You.. fucking tease!"  
  
"Okay okay. No more teasing."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"For now."  
  
"Noct!"   
  
It was just too cute to make his friend pout, although he knew he shouldn't do that. Payback would be incoming very fast if he wasn't careful. And he got payback faster then he could say 'Fishing'. Because a hot wave of sudden pleasure rushed trough his head, his fingers curled into the soft skin of his beloved bird. It wasn't even necessary to take a look what Prompto was doing, because he could feel his fingers stroking over his fluffy fur on his tail. Suddenly changing into a ruffling motion against the fur that made the dark-haired tremble, his eyes fluttering shut and a moan escaped his throat. Prompto noted this to himself, branding this image into his mind. Clouded blue eyes with lust, his skin all flush and hot.  
  
He tried to pry his tail free from the blonde's hand, biting his bottom lip by the sweet sensations it left in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Prom..." Another moan while his hips bucked upwards for a moment, but the grip just got tighter and caused him to whimper. "T-Too much..."  
  
"What? Uh sorry! I didn't mean to.. I got.. carried away.." Prompto felt guilty and let go immediately of him, leaning down to press an apologetic kiss to the wolfs nose. Fearing he ruined the mood with it. But Noctis only smiled at him, shaking his head.

"It's alright... anyway... uhm ... I guess Ignis and Gladio will be here soon to pick us up." Of course the chocobo boy knew what he was trying to say... like they maybe should save the experiments fo another time when they had time and... maybe a better place to make out.

"You wanna stop?" He wasn't blaming the other for it if he would stop now, but all he earned was a little huff from the prince who was already doing his work on the blonde's pants. Opening the button and pulling down the zipper.

"I'm not going to walk around like this."

And to be honest Prompto had hoped for an answer like that because he wouldn't want to get into explanation problems why he was walking around with a boner. So he just nodded and bit his lip as soon as the hand of his newfound lover slipped into under the fabric.

Liquid fire rushed through his veins when those fingers finally got in contact with his already hard cock. The tip leaking with first beads of pre-cum. He even felt a bit ashamed of getting this worked up but he couldn't help himself. Noctis made him like this. And only with some simple touches. Simple touches which expanded pretty fast when he slowly started to stroke him. His fingers moving up and down his entire length. It felt awkward that it was not his own hand but god it felt so good.

A drawn out moan that resembled the name of his friend escaped his throat, his hips bucking into the touch as he tried to get more of it. He wanted more... he needed more.

Somewhere he remembered that Noctis was the one doing all the work while being painfully hard himself, so he more or less tried to open the black pants too. Easier said then done when someone is giving you a fucking handjob right in that moment and he was relieved he actually made it. Pulling down the fabric and his boxers to get better access to his friends dick.

In any other second he would have taken the opportunity to look at him. To study that red and swollen flesh and to test what the other liked the most. But now he wasn't able of thinking straight, just trying to mimic the motions Noctis was doing on him but it was hard to keep a steady rhythm. Although the constant groans and growling he could hear coming from him encouraged him even more. The wolf seemed to notice that and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

"Wait.... come here..."

Oh god, if it wasn't because of Prompto's fighting to not let this end to soon he would have come right away now. Noctis' voice sounded so hoarse, so sexy and so unbelievable hot.

Noctis pulled him closer until they were only inches apart, their chests already touching and took his hand away from him. Also he brought the chocobo to release him, taking the short seconds to regain his composure. Only to spit into his hand and then wrap his fingers around the both of them. The heat unbearable and increasing when their cocks touched, rubbing against each other with each movement of his hand.

Soon Prompto was nothing but a moaning, trembling mess.

His senses were filled with Noctis, nothing more nothing less. His head swimming in the overwhelming pleasure while they were moving against each other. He could feel the constant building of his climax in his stomach, his muscles tensing with each thrust. Taking them to new heights. Somewhere at the edge of his mind he could feel the hot breathing of his prince against his neck... heavy... uneven. Moaning his name every now and then. Sometimes he even placed an open mouthed kiss to his skin. And even if it sounded strange... he couldn't keep himself from thinking.  
  
_Bite me. Mark me._  
  
But he never did and it was propably better this way.  
  
"N-Noct.. I'm.. I'm c-close..." He stammered breathlessly when said wolf picked up a quicker pace of moving his hand around the both of them. Their hips frantically grinding against another, begging for the needed release.  
  
"Fuck... Prom!"  
  
It was the way he moaned his name when Prompto finally lost it, coming between them with a loud groan. Noctis was short to follow behind but in fact released them from his hand and gripped the slender hips of the blonde one for two or three other thrusts before tensing all up, his seed adding to the one of his lover. His face pressed into his shoulder.  
  
They slowly came down from their high, chests heaving with every breath when the chocobo almost collapsed onto his friend. Still in the aftershocks of ecstasy it took them a while to find enough strength to roll side by side and just watch the stars. The sun had gone down a while ago.  
  
"I guess.. Iggy and Gladio can wait a bit longer."  
  
Before Prompto could give him an answer the prince already moved closer, nuzzling into his feathery hair. Well he didn't mind if they would just lie here for a little bit until they could finally get up... he wasn't sure if his legs would carry him anywhere at the moment anyway.

 

* * *

  
  
What they didn't know... Gladio and Ignis were already on their way and almost at the fishing spot when the shield of the prince stopped in mid-tracks. With a slight pink tint on around his nose he just turned around, saying 'Oookay, lets pitch the tent.'  
  
Ignis frowned and asked what was up.  
  
Getting the only explanation of...  
  
"I'm not interested in marching into heavy make outs of our wolf prince."

Well. Seems they soon had to explain how a chocobo suddenly got into the crownsguard of the prince, not that a miqo'te was already something different. But that was something to think about another time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was it... I just wrote this thing in one day in a time of now 5 hours I guess? Haha. But god dammit it made so much fun because finally I had some motivation again to write. I couldn't just stop. And before I start thinking about how trashy it is, I just throw it out. 
> 
> Inspiration Songs were:  
> Final Fantasy XIV ARR OST - Answers  
> Jesse McCartney - Just so you know
> 
> See you soon for the next work!


End file.
